You'll Always Be
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: Reina was the former lover of Hiei until she learned he and Mukuro were intimate before the Makai Tournament. She disappears for eleven years but returns to ask a favor of Koenma. How will Hiei and the others take the news that Reina not only has children but also three mates? And how will they feel after learning her fate to save the lives of millions, demons included? Hiei/OC
1. Prologue

**You'll Always Be…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho and X/1999 but I do own all the original characters and the overall plot. Everything else is merely burrowed for entertainment purposes so don't poke out my eye with a fork. I didn't make this a crossover story because none of the X/1999 characters are in it, only the concept of the Dragons, Judgment Day, etc.

**Rated**: Teen (I'll probably add lemons so it will eventually be moved up to Mature)

**Warnings**: Many Original Characters (31+), Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Yuri, Yaoi, Lime, Futanari (explained and possibiliy showed through lemons), and anything else I can't think of.

**Pairings**: Hiei/OC, OC/OC/OC/OC, OC/OC/OC, Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Koenma, Shizuru/Kurama, Hiei/Mukuro, Hiei/Kurama (Mentioned/Hints), Yukina/Kuwabara, and other various pairings

**FYI**: Yusuke and the others are between the ages of 26-28 making them at least a year older than Reina. Jin and the other contestants of the Dark Tournament will make their appearance that includes Koto, Juri, and Ruka as well. The Makai Tournament ending will be the same though Yusuke still has his title as a Demon King but Enki is the overall Knight of Makai. Mukuro and Yomi are still the other Kings as well. Enma was exiled from Spirit World and Koenma is now the King of Spirit World. Most of the couples will have kids as well though all of them will be younger than Usagi that includes:

Keiko and Yusuke: They have two boys; Seichirou (2) and Sasuke (3)

Yukina and Kuwabara: They have a girl and a boy; Haruhi (4) and Junichi (3)

Shizuru and Kurama: They have twins, a girl and a boy; Kohaku and Izumi (4)

**Full Summary**: Reina Nagasaki was a childhood friend of Yusuke and Keiko, she was also the love interest of Hiei, that is until she learned that Hiei and Demon King; Mukuro were intimate during Hiei's stay in Makai. After being an observer and witness to their "love confession" after their battle, Reina disappears for eleven years but asks an old favor of Koenma to protect her children during Judgment Day (Heaven versus Earth) which will ultimately cost her life. How will Hiei and the others take the news that Reina not only has children but also three mates? And how will they feel after learning her fate to save them and the lives of millions?

**Prologue **

"…Rei? Maybe I ask what you are doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you after all these years." Came the confused but interested voice of Koenma, the Prince, well King of Spirit World. This toddler-looking king was once my employer a little over a decade ago and was also an old but annoying friend of mine. He was the only one I have contacted since that fateful day I disappeared.

"…I need that favor you promised me, Koenma." I informed, cutting straight to the point as I titled my head, clashing eyes with him.

"I see. What is it exactly? I hope you don't want me to order the assassination of –" He began in his so-called authoratian voice before I cut him off.

**'I didn't even want to hear his name.'**

"No. I want you to protect my children." I responded, I suppose he could see my saddening face because he actually looked concerned.

"What's wrong? You didn't piss anyone off, did you?" He questioned me.

"Koenma, I am going to die in less than two months. I want you to grantee my children's safety until I have settled things." I said, bluntly placing my hands on my hips. He looked taken back and petrified as he stared into my eyes.

"…But – it's time already?" He gasped, almost speechless.

"Yes, she sent the message and I can feel it. The ever peaceful and wonderful Judgment Day." I finished sarcastically, closing my eyes.

_Your fate is drawing near, your allies and enemies have all been informed. You must go through with this, you have no choice. There are only two choices and two outcomes._

"Rei-" I shook my head.

"Promise me, no matter what happens. I want you to promise you will protect them." I asked again, reopening my eyes.

"…Yes, I will. I promise you that." I nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, that's a weight off my shoulders." I said, stretching my arms above my head.

"But as a requirement to your request I will need to contact them, all of them." I felt my eye twitch as Koenma gave me the look that told me not to even deny the suggestion.

**'Oh shit. I'm not going to like this.' **

"But-" I begun but this time he cut me off.

"You wanted **my** help remember? You're going to be dead in two months, think of this as you're repayment for all the pain and frustration you have caused me over the years. Remember the incident where you blew up a majority of Demon City?" He said in an almost mocking tone and I glared at him.

"Stupid fucking blackmailing ungrateful midget prince." I muttered, glaring at the poor communicator he had just pulled out.

"King." He corrected, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever. Fine but only if they obey my rules." I gave in, only because I was tired. I snatched my old purple communicator from his hands and pocketed the device reluctantly.

"And what are the rules?" He cocked an eyebrow and paled when I smirked.

"Don't bring up the past and not to stop me when the time comes but I'm prety sure I'll come up with a few more before I die."

* * *

_Judgment Day is an apocalyptic event that is actually around a two month period of time when a total of fourteen individuals are split into two sides; The Dragons of Heaven and The Dragons of Earth, to be the deciding factor of the fate of humanity and the planet itself. At the end of this time an outcome will be determined. _

_**The Dragons of Heaven**, nicknamed "The 7 Seals", are a group of people who have unique backgrounds in Japanese religion or occult sects (such as: magic, astrology, spiritualism, alchemy, ESP, etc) and are bought together because of their desire to protect others. They believe that the conflict between humans and nature can and must be resolved peacefully. The Dragons of Heaven also have the ability to use spirit shields in order to protect innocent people from battles; however, a Dragon of Earth can easily break the shield. In addition to this, if a Dragon of Heaven is killed then their shield is automatically terminated or if they lose a person to protect or their will to protect then they will be stripped from their title. "The Light" is usually the strongest of the group and the one with the most will to protect others. _

_**The Dragons of Earth**, nicknamed "The 7 Minions", are a group of people who are usually classified as antisocial, narcissistic, amoral, and psychotic. They generally feel indifferent about the whole situation and do not seem to care about their fate or anyone else's. Some of them cannot form a mutual connection with another person or they fall into unhealthy relationships that only fuel their behavior. The Earth Dragons believe that humanity must die in order for the Earth to live to thrive, though most of them don't really seem to care about the planet. If an Earth Dragon starts for fall into Heaven Dragons ways then they are considered traitors and are killed."The Darkness" is usually the strongest; however, "The Darkness" is usually the most cruel out of all the Earth Dragons. _

_It is said that "The Light" causes "The Darkness" to develop genuine feelings while "The Darkness" causes "The Light" to dim and fade. But the two must always co-exist to maintain the balance. _

_There are only two outcomes of this battle but regardless of the outcome both the Light and Darkness must die._

* * *

**PS**: Please leave a review, fav, or follow. I'll really appreciate it. This is actually the first story I have a clear ending for and a majority of the plot planned out and completed.


	2. Part 1

**You'll Always Be**

_Part 1_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho and X/1999 but I do own all the original characters and the overall plot. Everything else is merely burrowed for entertainment purposes.

**Rated**: Mature

**Warnings**: Many Original Characters (31+), Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Yuri, Yaoi, Futanari, and anything else I can't think of.

**Pairings**: Hiei/OC, OC/OC/OC/OC, OC/OC/OC, Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Koenma, Shizuru/Kurama, Hiei/Mukuro, Hiei/Kurama (Mentioned/Hints), Yukina/Kuwabara, and other various pairings

* * *

(**Spirit World**)

"Koenma? Why do you look so troubled?" The bubbly blue-haired grim reaper questioned her lover of five years and her boss of countless years as he stared down at his desk. A grim expression was plastered on his face as he looked up at her with concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"…I have a favor that I promised to take care of." He spoke almost as if he was the only one in the room, a faraway look was present in his eyes but she knew he still saw her in the room.

"A promise?" She inquired, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Botan, contact Yusuke and the others including the girls. Tell them I'll meet them at Genkai's within an hour." He replied, making direct eye contact with her. The look in his eyes spoke this was a serious matter of the highest importance. Botan hasn't seen that look since Yusuke's battle with Sensui more than a decade ago. The thought of something as equaling terrifying or more than having a bridge connecting the Human World with the Demon World gave Botan a cold chill down her back.

"….Yes, sir." She replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I wish there was something more I could do for her….but I can't."

* * *

(**Tokyo Tower**)

"Hm, what a nice view. Too bad everything's going to be eliminated, turned into dust and painted in blood." A sultry seductive voice of a male mused as he peered down at the city of Tokyo from the extraordinary height of the tower. His amber-eyes gleaming as he swept eyes towards the unexpected humans and hidden demons in their midst.

"When do we fight? When do we fight?!" Came the childish voice of a young teenage girl who clutched a disfigured teddy bear in her pale, small arms as her bright emerald eyes stared down at the crowd of people continuing their weak and boring existence. A cruel smile twitched at her lips as she played and twirled the sharp object between her fingers as she thought of terrified screams and crimson blood sprayed on her pale skin. The thought caused her to lick her lips in anticipation.

"Patience, the others haven't made it to the city yet. Just a few more days then it all begins." Another male's voice snapped at the impatient girl who pouted at him with anger flashing in her bright eyes. His voice was cold as winter but filled with authority and power. The first man felt himself shake his head and smirk at the other man's detached attitude.

"Don't be foolish. It's not a beginning but the end for those useless drones." He commented, titling his head to the side, beautiful hair so blonde it almost appeared white, flowed over his shoulder at the action before the smirk on his face grew.

"But I want to play!" The young teenage complained, stomping a foot on the ground. There was a flint glimmer of her light brown hair and the green ribbons in her hair, typing it into two pigtails. The second man glared deeply in annoyance at her childish actions, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously underneath his glass. The first man watched as the cold man's hand twitch and knew he had to stop the girl's bickering before it got out of hand and disrupted their plans.

"Good girls get what they want. Remember that." He soothed, giving the girl a wink. He watched as her face flashed with ideas and thoughts before she nodded. How simple minded, he thought as he watched her expression.

"Whatever I want? ...Hmph, fine. I'll be a good girl." She agreed reluctantly before the trio disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

(**Elsewhere**)

_'It's begun the future of humanity and Earth...' _

"Do you know where _she_ is?" A slightly afraid but annoyed voice asked as the impatiently awaited an answer from the person with long, flowing hair the color of a melted gold with a strange symbol that covered a majority of their forehead.

"Yes, she is our only hope to this madness. Go, she will need your assistance then bring her here when the time is right. " The golden-haired person replied closing orbs of a metallic silver.

"She will always be your favored person, won't she? Alright, see you later."

* * *

"Please remember to pack your cell phone and laptop too."

"I know mom, relax."

"I just hope you don't cause your poor cousin trouble. You're so reckless." A woman with pretty milk chocolate brown skin and honey brown eyes said, placing a hand on her cheek with an exhausted look as she gazed down at her son who was on the floor packing his clothes into his suitcases.

"Mom! I'm not that bad." The son exclaimed looking up at his worrywart of a mother in annoyance and disbelief.

"…Of course not. Be safe in Japan and do your best. I'm counting on both of you."

"Definitely but when I get back make sure you have some pancakes for me when I get back."

"You're such a pig." The mother commented while rolling her eyes though her eyes were clouded with fear and sadness not only for her son and her niece but also everything else in the world.

* * *

"Are you alright, Lady –" A slightly tanned hand waved the worried shrine maiden away as she caught her breathing while staring intently into the trees and wilderness surrounding the shrine.

"I'm fine, they going to start soon. Some of them have already gathered." Her commanding but soft voice calmed the younger girl down before milk chocolate brown eyes met onyx ones. The older woman brushed her light brown hair away from her face as she redid the ponytail.

"You're leaving already?" The younger girl pouted.

"Yes, I leave the shrine in your hands." The older woman replied, giving her a barely noticeable smile before the young priestess cheered.

"I'll do my best!" She then blushed, realizing she was too loud for the quiet sanctuary.

"As will I." The older woman said as she stared towards the tower where the final victory will be announced.

* * *

"I must say I was surprised when you took the offer." A middle-aged man with graying hair and a slight accent said as he poured himself a healthy glass of red wine.

"Let's just say I have some personal business I need to attend. I'm lucky to have received your permission, Sir." A beautiful dark red haired woman answered as she brushed the blanket of red over her shoulders. She locked eyes with dark brown eyes before he replied.

"Nonsense. You have turned this company for the better. I'm proud of you. I hope whatever business you must attend will be resolved and to the best of your wishes. To Tokyo." The man said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Thank you, sir. I also hope it will. To Tokyo." _And the entire human species as well_, the red-haired woman added to herself as she looked down at the city lights of New York City and the residents having the time of their lives, obliviously to the up incoming danger.

* * *

(**3 Days Later,** **Fujihara Household**)

"_Aya_! Damnit stop that!" I screeched as the voluptuous strawberry-blonde haired beauty gently licked and nibbled on the mating mark she left a decade ago, the marking was a tell-tale sign that I was hers and also a warning to others not to touch me. Ayame's newly pierced tongue sent shivers down my spine as the metal made contact with the mark before I squirmed in her arms, I felt my cheeks grow warm as my body began to burn up.

**Damn her succubus powers!**

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from giving in to the pleasure and passion I felt surrounding me as I almost gave into her touch. Her arm tightened around my waist as her other kept me from pushing her away. My body was eagerly responding to her touch, it felt as if it was pulsing as well as vibrating all at the same time.

"Shut up. You haven't let me touch you in days." She breathed in my ear as she continued her assault on my neck; I felt her fingers brush against my stomach as they continued their journey to re-explore my body. She purred in satisfaction as I closed my legs at a futile attempt to keep her hands from wandering down low, knowing that I was so close into allowing her to do whatever she wanted to me.

"Rei, you smell so delicious. You're such a tease, squirming in my arms and making those wonderful moans." She whispered, using her seductive voice as she reached around to grasp my chin. I pulled away before she could kiss me but moaned as she pinched a nipple and rolled it between her fingers, a small punishment for not allowing her to kiss me.

**Shit! She needs to stop doing that.**

"You have to go to work! _Aya_!" I protested. I gasped when she skillfully began to unbutton my jeans and was on the verge of slipping her fingers inside when she let out an "**ouch**" before reluctantly releasing me from her grasp. I quickly calmed my breathing as I felt Aya's lust slowly die from the atmosphere as I glanced over my shoulder to see the beautiful and elegant Hinata standing there innocently holding the case that contained her designs and samples of material in her hand. Her water-like, flowing turquoise hair was pulled into a high ponytail with curly strands framing her heart-shaped face as her hooded-shaped mint green eyes were consumed with annoyance as she stared at her mate of over two-hundred years. I felt myself sigh in happiness but also at the loss of the contact.

"Stop being unlady-like. You should treat Rei as if she was a queen not a one night stand. You are so vulgar in your actions, treat her more delicately." The blue-haired woman scolded in that angelic voice of hers while remaining elegant and beautiful at the same time. I felt myself blush at her comment because it was sweet but also embarrassing at the same time.

"Hinata! What the fuck was that for?!" Aya pouted, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"_Ayame_," she begun as if she was talking to a child, despite the fact that Aya was older than her by six thousand years, "I'm quite sure Rei doesn't want you sexual harassing her at eight in the morning." Hinata answered with an angel-like smile on her face but of course her words were laced with annoyance and anger as the two women locked eyes.

**I wish Kamui were here…**

"Hinata, you look beautiful today. Are you introducing your new collection?" I asked, curiously since I noticed she was dressed differently then usual. Hinata gave me a gentle smile before shaking her head slightly.

"No, I just felt like dressing up. Do you like it? I decided to try a different look today." She questioned, doing a few of her signature model poses as she showed off the new outfit. She was dressed in a white off-the-shoulder shirt that had the sides cutout and replaced with a criss-cross design that showed the fishnet long-sleeved shirt she wore underneath. She paired the shirt with a simple pair of her favorite khaki capris pants and a pair of white ankle-boots.

"Yes. I like it a lot." I answered, smiling softly at her as her face lit up. I heard Aya scoffed as turned to look at her.

"Why are you grumping today?" I asked, stepping a bit closer to her. The look in her almond-shaped, red wine colored eyes sent pleasurable shivers up my spine as she pushed her bangs away from them and licked her lips.

"Hush before I ravish you." She said, still giving me that look.

"Aya." I insisted.

"I'm going to get ready." She said. She gave me an unusual look almost as if she was sad and frustrated but I knew it was for another reason. The look clawed at my throat as I looked at her, my eye pleading for her to understand but I knew she already did. Aya's eyes darkened to a maroon color then she swiftly turned away before gliding her way towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Well, at least she decided to get ready. You wouldn't have been able to get out the bed for a while." Hinata mused as she gave me her sly and perverted smile while I groaned at the thought. Her comment eased away my sadness and regret allowing me to push the future outcome away.

**I don't want to experience that again… **

"She knows you went to see the Knight." Hinata said, after a few minutes of silence.

"She knows why." I mumbled, suddenly overcome with sadness.

"Yes, but she also feels worthless since she is not as strong as she use to be. She gave a lot up when she met us especially you, Rei." Hinata said, gently as she cupped my cheek.

"I know, I know." I whispered.

"We'll help you in any way you can. Until then, let's try to be the happy family we are, alright?" Hinata said, smiling.

"Okay."

* * *

(**The Next Day, Tokyo Shopping Center**)

"Why exactly are we protecting seven kids? I have enough of a handful with Seichirou and Sasuke." Yusuke Urameishi grumbled as he thought about his wild two-year old and three-year old sons. He was now twenty-six years old and retired from being Koenma's lackey but was a powerful king of Raizen's old territory though he recently gave his title to Houshin until his sons were old enough to care for themselves. He was a proud owner of a popular ramen shop while Keiko, who he has been married to since he was nineteen, was a well-liked business woman.

"Koenma said that it was an old favor he promised someone. He didn't say who just that we will know when we actually meet them." Botan informed with an unusual solemn look on her face, she had an idea who Koenma was referring to but she didn't want to believe her old friend was in such a dangerous situation that she would ask Koenma for help. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes; she missed her friend and hasn't spoken to her in nine years, shortly before she gave birth to her oldest.

"That makes it even more interesting." Kurama commented, his emerald eyes surveying their surroundings seeing if he could spot at least one of the children in the crowd.

"When's the shrimp coming anyways? It's not fair we have to do the dirty work of finding them." Kuwabara cut in, he was now a licensed and insured veterinarian for a well funded animal hospital in the city over.

"I believe he will be back this afternoon. He had some business to take care of for Mukuro." Botan said, her voice void of emotion as she spoke of the Demon King. She was still on edge around the King and Hiei especially after what happened during the Tournament. She could still picture her purple and honey brown eyes glazed over in tears as she watched the lover's scene on the battle field and as she cried and disappeared shortly after.

"I believe I have found four of the children and they are not alone." Kurama's voice brought her back to reality. The other two men and woman followed his gaze to a popular toy store across the street. A young and uniquely attractive woman with two kids; a boy and three girls standing near each other as a man with tall man around 6'3 with short cropped dark hair and a preteen girl with bright green eyes approached them. This appeared to be a normal scene if it wasn't for the fact that the young woman tensed and the two other strangers were emitting a dark energy around them.

"Who are they?" Botan asked, fearfully for the woman's life as she saw the man flicked his wrist towards the woman causing her glasses to break and a small cut appear on her cheek, as the woman's eyes opened Botan instantly recognized those eyes and with a gasp she tried to run to her assistance.

"Rei!" She shouted, darting towards the woman, leaving the three men in momentary shock before they joined her.

* * *

"Rei!" I heard a familiar voice scream my name from across the street but I kept my eyes on the cold-hearted man in front of me as I stood blocking my children from view.

"Miu, get the others out of here. Go with the blue-haired woman and those men." I whispered to my oldest as she glared at the two Dragons of Earth in front of me. I knew she was fighting herself to stay here with me.

"But Mom –"

"I'll meet up with you later. **Go now**." I commanded, from the corner of my eye I saw her reddish-brown eyes narrowed in frustration before she gently grabbed Satoshi and Usagi's hands. Chiharu's purple eyes were unusually wide before she and her siblings disappeared near Botan and the others catching them by surprise. I felt the atmosphere shift as another Earth Dragon warped the area around us.

"Are you ready to die, _Hikari_?" The man hissed as his fingers twitched at this the teenage girl grinned as she watched the shallow cut bleed a bit.

**A psychotic child? Oh joy.**

"Three against one is hardly fair." I commented, relaxing but surveying my surroundings with spirit energy, the energy spread and threaded around use. I knew for a fact the dimension warper wouldn't try anything since I was positive Koenma had another spirit detective watching his every move. In fact, I could see in my mind's eye his shocked expression as he gazed down at us, me in particular.

"It seems you have assistance." He said, glancing with ice blue eyes at my former comrades, I noticed Botan had disappeared with the children no doubt returning to Spirit World.

"They won't interfere." I said, confidently. The man starred at me, his hand still twitching. The tell-tale sign of his abilities, I almost pulled out my hair.

**A mimicker! Fuck me. **

"Why is that?" The teenage girl spoke for the first time. I titled my head to the side as I gave her a wink. She looked taken back as she gripped the mutilated teddy bear in her hands.

"Because little child, you're in my shield." I said, instantly the pentagram-shaped shield appeared around us. The shopping center was void of all people who had little spirit energy and were instantaneously transported to another place in town with their memories erased. The only reason why the three others could still see us was because their awareness was high enough not to be affected. The girl gasped in shock and blinked up at me.

"A spirit shield, interesting. Prolonging the life of the insects?" He questioned.

"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke yelled outside of the shield.

"It's a spirit shield. It's one of the strongest shields that can be created since it's made from the user's spirit but also their life energy. " Botan answered, reappearing not too far from the guys but she wasn't along this time Genkai, Touya, and Rinku was with her. I mentally sighed and groaned at the same time.

"More friends to play with!?" The girl exclaimed as she jumped up in down.

"Chiyoko." The man hissed at the cheerful but psychotic girl.

"Leave me alone, Souta! You're no fun, no fun at all!" She yelled. I saw something shiny before it darted towards the group outside. Using a flick of spirit energy I evaporated the knives instantly.

"That's so mean!" She shouted, the dark energy returning around her as her bright eyes glared at me.

"Get out and fight them fairly." I said, in a monotone voice. She actually complied and picked the unsuspecting Kuwabara who shouted and dodged the small bombs she sent his way. She then added Yusuke, Touya, and Kurama to the mixed as she sent a group of bombs towards the trio who jumped back.

"She's nuts!" Rinku exclaimed, jumping to the side.

"You're so rude. It's not nice to call people names!" Chiyoko shouted.

"Watch out!" Yusuke shouted before shooting of his shotgun.

"You should really pay attention to your own fight." Souta whispered, standing behind me but slightly off to the side. I smiled in his direction.

"Why should I when you have already fallen into my little surprise." He raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened as he tried to dodge the multiple threads created by my single droplet of blood. I rocked back and forth on my feet as I dodged Chiyoko's stray bombs.

"You're a blood user?" He asked, his voice betraying disbelief and a trace of curiosity.

"The one and only." I replied, snapping my fingers to cause the blood-made thread to wrap around his neck and limbs. I wasn't confident I had him where I wanted him because the look on his face was calculating and determined. Then I noticed the girl Chiyoko launch multiple bombs in my direction again, forcing me to sever my threads. I secretly cut several strands of my hair that was laced with paper and allowed them to float into the air.

"Well, this is interesting. You guys are actually working together." I commented, raising an eyebrow.

**That's never happened as far as I know. Earth Dragons in the past has only been together once as a group and are hardly in pairs much less groups of three…**

"Even we need to group together to defeat the likes of you." He replied, brushing invisible dust off his business suit.

"You're not much of a people person are you?" I stated more than asked. I vaguely heard building collapsing around use from Chiyoko's bombs and toys, Yusuke's spirit gun wasn't helping matters. He ignored my statement.

"I suppose the local news is going to label this as a natural disaster." I sighed.

"Hmph." Souta started forming balls made from spirit energy before kicking them in my directions. I did a back flip to dodge three of them but noticed they were locked on to my spirit signature.

**Fuck!**

"Rei! Watch out!" I heard Yusuke and Kurama shout from below me before two of Souta's spirit orbs hit me in the left shoulder and my chest, I could feel a rib crack underneath the pressure. I was airborne before I knew it, falling backwards before I felt the smooth texture material below me.

"She can control paper too?" Kuwabara gasped in disbelief as I drifted down on my paper made bird resembling an eagle.

**That's right. They always thought I only had high spirit energy. Boy have they missed alot.**

I gracefully jumped off once I was a few feet from the ground. I was a bit disoriented because as I was falling I had unintentionally locked eyes with the one who broke my heart.

**This is like some twisted shouja-ai manga or something. **

"You're not giving up, are you?" A voice commented from behind me. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Genkai staring up at me. I looked at her for a few seconds before looking over at the impatient Earth Dragons.

"…I need you and Yusuke to use the Spirit Wave." I requested, standing firmly as I gazed at the two Dragons. Chiyoko was barely containing her excitement as small bombs floated around her, twitching in anticipation, waiting for more bloodshed. Her eyes were growing more and more brighter as she saw the crimson liquid drips from the shallow wounds of Kuwabara and Rinku.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke exclaimed, with wide eyes. Kurama and the others were too busy dodging Chiyoko's explosive dolls and teddy bears.

"As a heart attack. Do it when I'm inches away from them. I need to hurt them as much as possible." I replied before heading straight towards them while channeling my spirit energy into a compact orb.

"Rei! Damnit." Yusuke cursed as he and Genkai channeled the spirit energy into their hands.

"I never thought the _Hikari_ will be so foolish into rushing into battle." Souta commented, disappearing. I cut myself short from running as I forced myself to step back just as he crashed into the place I was about to appear. I gracefully sodged his spirit-fuel punches before I kicked him towards Chiyoko.

"Souta! Watch it!" She shouted, pissed that Kurama's whip and Yusuke's spirit gun managed to make several noticeable cuts into her lolita dress.

I was only a few yards.

**Now!**

I combined the paper with the re-established blood threads to hold them in place before shooting the orb into the pair. Chiyoko screamed at the contact while Souta bit back a groan. I disappeared just as the threads broke under Chiyoko's instinctive explosion before Genkai and Yusuke released their Spirit Waves knocking both of them back into a building. Chiyoko gasped with tears in her eyes as she gripped her chest, the waves' purification powers were already taking effect and because of this, her toys fell to the ground lifeless and harmless. Souta managed to kneel on a knee as his intense glare locked eyes with me.

"This isn't over." Souta hissed as he roughly grabbed Chiyoko by the arm and they both disappeared, I noticed the other prescence disappear as well. Everyone was silent for a minute before I opened my mouth.

"This is an interesting reunion. Man, Ko moves fast." I said, glancing over at my old friends. Botan gave me a small smile.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Kurama questioned, his eyes betraying concern but with a calculating tinge.

"I'm going to pass out now." I replied before I was consumed in darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this character. I've decided to simply post the characters in a whole page dedicated to them. Please leave me some feedback.

I might scrap this story in the future since I feel nobody is interested in it.


	3. The Characters

**You'll Always Be**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuYu Hakusho and X/1999 but I do own all the original characters and the overall plot. Everything else is merely burrowed for entertainment purposes.

**Rated**: Mature

**Warnings**: Many Original Characters (31+), Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Yuri, Yaoi, Futanari, and anything else I can't think of.

**Pairings**: Hiei/OC, OC/OC/OC/OC, OC/OC/OC, Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Koenma, Shizuru/Kurama, Hiei/Mukuro, Hiei/Kurama (Mentioned/Hints), Yukina/Kuwabara, and other various pairings

**FYI**: Yusuke and the others are between the ages of 26-28 making them at least a year older than Reina. Jin and the other contestants of the Dark Tournament will make their appearance that includes Koto, Juri, and Ruka as well. The Makai Tournament ending will be the same though Yusuke still has his title as a Demon King but Enki is the overall Knight of Makai. Mukuro and Yomi are still the other Kings as well. Enma was exiled from Spirit World and Koenma is now the King of Spirit World. Most of the couples will have kids as well though all of them will be younger than Usagi that includes:

Keiko and Yusuke: They have two boys; Seichirou (2) and Sasuke (3)

Yukina and Kuwabara: They have a girl and a boy; Haruhi (4) and Junichi (3)

Shizuru and Kurama: They have twins, a girl and a boy; Kohaku and Izumi (4)

**Full Summary**: Reina Nagasaki was a childhood friend of Yusuke and Keiko, she was also the love interest of Hiei, that is until she learned that Hiei and Demon King; Mukuro were intimate during Hiei's stay in Makai. After being an observer and witness to their "love confession" after their battle, Reina disappears for eleven years but asks an old favor of Koenma to protect her children during Judgment Day (Heaven versus Earth) which will ultimately cost her life. How will Hiei and the others take the news that Reina not only has children but also three mates? And how will they feel after learning her fate to save them and the lives of millions?

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Reina Nagasaki** is a 25-year old human of magical heritage meaning she has the abilities of a witch and a priestess. She is often simply called "_Rei_" or "_Rocket_"; however to her children she is known as "_Mom_" or "_Mommy_". Reina has the unique powers over paper, blood, and sacred spirit energy. Reina is the youngest of nine children (five brothers, three sisters) and both of her parents are still alive. She has three mates; two females and a male while also being the mother of their combined seven children. Reina is a bit on the tomboyish but is classified as pretty because she enjoys girly things but also has no problem getting dirty or fighting. She has a bit of a smart mouth that has somewhat calmed down over the years but she still has a sarcastic and mocking edge to her voice. She still smokes but unlike human she doesn't get the nasty side effects of the addiction. Reina is a part of the Dragons of Heaven, she is known as the Light by the Dragons of Earth. Her shield shape is a pentagram. Reina's human job is a nurse who is also attending college to major in medicine and obtaining a minor in psychology. During her college years, Reina was an author of fantasy and adult books which were popular under the penname "_Riho Manami_".

Reina posses a beautiful round-face that compliments her slightly roundish-almond eyes that is a strange but pretty mixture of a purple and honey brown color. She occasionally wears glasses due to an incident after she disappeared. Because of Reina's African-American and Spanish heritage, she has a caramel complexion that is unfortunately littered with old scars of various lengths and sizes. Reina has mocha brown hair that appears black to most people though it does tend to change into that color. Her hair goes fast though it is typically kept several inches below her collarbone in a messy but straight fashion with a right swoop bang almost hiding her eye. Reina has a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Both of Reina's ears have three lobe piercings and one industrial piercing in her right ear. She only stands an inch shorter than Keiko. Reina posses a pear shaped body since her hips are bigger than her breasts though they aren't a bad size (along a medium B-cup actually).

**Hinata **is a Koorime and an earth demon hybrid who is well over 900 years old. Hinata was another exception to the Koorime rule since she was a female who demonstrated more powers over ice than earth; however, she left the floating island well before her maturity year in order to explore somewhere during this time she found Ayame who she has been mated with for over 200 years. Hinata is usually called "_Mama_" by the children. Hinata is polite, intelligent, and elegant; she has a graceful and beautiful aura around her. Hinata is skilled in the piano and violin while also being an exquisite painter. Hinata's job is as a fashion designer and a model. However, when she is angered she can turn murderous in an instant and also has a perverted side that she displays to Reina.

Hinata appears to be around 25 or 26. She is usually described as the "gorgeous" or the "baby doll" of the three female mates. She has turquoise-blue hair that flows down her back almost as if its water that stops at her lower-back with bangs parted in an "M" shape but curls to her face, framing it. Hinata has beautiful mint-green hooded-shape eyes that compliments her heart shaped face. She has flawless porcelain colored skin that can easily tan in the sunlight because of her earth demon blood. Hinata has her tongue pierced and her ears pierced once. She only has one tattoo that is only seen by her lovers. Hinata is only a couple inches taller than Reina. Hinata has a dancers body but with well-developed curves, she is a small (C-cup).

**Ayame** is a mixture of a vampire, succubus, and a Mazoku who is over 7,000-years old. Ayame is usually called "_Aya_" by her lovers and close friends. She has power of electricity, seduction, and gravity control. Ayame is known to her children as "_Ma_" because she is usually more masculine compared to Reina and Hinata. Ayame is blunt, vulgar, and perverted, she also has a harsh and annoying way with words since she tends to piss people off; however, Ayame is very intelligent and insightful if people actually listen to her words carefully. Ayame has a soft spot for her family and she usually gets scolded or hit by Hinata for her "unlady-like attitude and actions". Ayame is a model and an actress; she is also a well-known photographer.

Ayame appears to be around 26. She has strawberry-blonde hair that reaches to her waist that is usually wore down in loose waves. She has almond-shaped eyes that are a deep crimson that attracts attention to her oval-shaped face. Ayame's skin is pale almost translucent due to her vampire blood. Ayame has a tattoo sleeve on her left arm and numerous other tattoos. She also has a special place pierced and her tongue. Unlike her mates, Ayame stands at 5'10 with a beautiful model body – slender but with hourglass curves and a well-developed chest (she's a small D-cup).

**Kamui Fujihara **is a human (with demon ancestry) who specializes in illusions and shifting, he is responsible for allowing Ayame and Hinata to reproduce with Reina despite the three being females. Kamui is a 26-year old business man. He is simply called "_Papa_" by all of the children. Kamui is laid-back, sweet, and protective though he usually displays a cold and calculating expression on his face. He can be a bit of a tease and a joker, his guilty pleasure is embarrassing his loved ones, to put it simply he's the type to tease the people he loves.

Kamui has black hair that is covers the top of his slanted and narrowed beautiful purple eyes and frames his face. He has a slightly tanned complexion due to being an athlete in highschool and college. He is classified as a bishounen because of his appearance. Kamui stands at 5'12 with an athletic build.

* * *

**The Children**

**Miu** – Miu is the oldest at being only 9-years old. She is the daughter of Reina and Ayame. She inherited Ayame's electricity power though it is possible she'll also inherit her seduction powers once she reaches her maturity age but she only has a small amount of Reina's purification powers. Miu has brownish-blond hair that reaches her mid-back in loose curls. She has Ayame's almond-shaped eyes but Reina's honey brown eyes which has a tinge of crimson and also her face-shape. Miu has a slight tan complexion and stands at 4'8. Miu is blunt, overly protective, and has a soft spot for sweets and stuffed animals. She has a hard time opening up to new people and is protective of her family namely Reina and Satoshi. She is a bit on the quiet side but does have Reina's habit of day dreaming and making sarcastic remarks. She also has Reina's violent streak when she is annoyed often seen hitting Chiharu upside the head for acting spoil or doing dumb things. Miu is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics.

**Nanami** – Nanami who is simply called "_Nana_" is the second oldest at being 8-years old, she is actually only a few months younger than Miu. The two could've been "twins" since they were conceived around the same time. Nanami is the daughter of Reina and Hinata. She has received her water and earth powers from her hybrid mother and Reina's blood curse. Nanami looks almost exactly like Hinata except; her hair is straightened while only going to her shoulders with a clip in her hair and is a darker blue, her eyes are Reina's shape and an amber color. She stands a few inches shorter than Miu. Nanami is more rebellious than her hybrid mother ever was since she isn't too good at hiding her anger and disappointment. She is polite like her but tends anger quicker but like her mothers she enjoys dressing up and girly things. Nanami is skilled in the violin and enjoys all forms of dance, namely ballet. She also has a soft spot for plants and animals like Reina.

**Yuuta** – Yuuta is often called "_Yu_" and is 7-years old. He is the son of Reina and Ayame. He posses most of Reina's spiritual awareness and purification powers, he can also communicate with the dead (he will be the only one to see Reina when she dies). Yuuta is soft-spoken almost at the point of being a mute but he is expressive and intelligent. Yuuta is sweet but tends to play the 'I don't care' card/look. He is very close to his biological parents namely Reina. Yuuta is a lover of books and cooking. Yuuta is basically the male version of Ayame though he has Reina's beauty mark at the same place and her eye shape.

**Chiharu **– Chiharu is the fourth child at being 6-years old, she is the daughter of Reina and Kamui. She is the spoiled brat/princess of the siblings though her parents treat all the children the same. Chiharu acts the most girly out of all the female children. She hates being dirty, boy crazy, dressing up, and loves the color pink. She acts high and mighty but can be a crybaby when she's scared or doesn't get her way. She is a bit ditzy and tends to cause trouble (mostly leading her into getting kidnapped or exploding objects). Chiharu has chocolate brown hair with natural black streaks that stops at her back in waves. She has Kamui's eye color and shape, and also his skin coloring. Chiharu has the least power of the children (usually called the human of the group), she can only use a small bit of magic to levitate and teleport. Chiharu enjoys designing her own clothes and bossing people around.

**Haruki** – Haruki is the son of Reina and Hinata. Haruki is 5-years old, he is twins with Usagi. Haruki looks more like Reina then all the other children because he has most of her bone structure but has Hinata's coloring; the navy blue hair and green eyes though his tends to turn hazel occasionally. Haruki appears to have the most control over plants and the earth itself since he can cause earthquakes and form rock shields. Haruki is a happy and bright child though he does posses some of Yuuta's aloofness habits. He loves to mess with his siblings mainly Chiharu because of her attitude but he loves them all equally. Haruki wants to become a swordsman or fencer when he gets order.

**Usagi** – Usagi is the daughter of Reina and Ayame. She is 5-years old and is twins with Haruki. Usagi has natural blond hair with black roots; it reaches to her waist and follows in ringlets with a bunny clip pushing her messy bangs off to the right side. Usagi posses Reina's innocent eyes though they are a crimson red color that occasionally appears to be pink. Her skin is a pit on the pale side but she easily tans in the sun. Usagi is different than the other children because her powers do not come from her parents, she has the power of manipulation/creation meaning to can make animate objects come alive such as dolls, teddy bears, etc and she also can cause explosions. Reina states that Usagi has her grandmother's ability. Usagi wants to be a game designer when she grows up.

**Satoshi** – Satoshi is the youngest at being only 3-years old. He is usually nicknamed "_Firefly_" because he posses the magic of fire and wind. He is the son of Reina and Kamui. Satoshi is incredibly sweet and insightful even at his young age. Ayame suggests that he is perhaps an empathic since he has the ability to sense people's emotions fairly easily. Satoshi is a bit quiet but is expressive. Satoshi posses Kamui's eye shape and color but has his mother's hair color and a lighter version of her complexion. Satoshi's hair falls and frames his face in messy curls.

**Dragons Of Earth**: _The Seven Minions_

**Ryouichi Seiren** is a 28-year old assassin who specializes in black magic and illusions to kill his victims; he is also skilled in swordsmanship. Ryouichi is narcissistic and displays cruelty to his victims since he enjoys torturing them, mentally and physically, before killing them slowly. He is quite charming despite his harsh personality and seems to have a fondness towards Reina. He believes killing the person he loves is the greatest way of showing his love for them and thinks that by killing them he owns them forever. Ryouichi has waist-length, white-blonde hair that covers the top of his slanted amber colored eyes. He has porcelain skin and stands at 6'1 with a slender build.

**Tomoyo Inoue **is an 18-year old college student who is in Seiji's class who has the ability to control metal. She is extremely antisocial and violent almost to the point of breaking a person's bones if they talk to her. However, she has no problem taunting people if she chooses to. Tomoyo grew up in an abusive family which is part of the reason for her violent behavior but she also has extreme bipolar. Tomoyo seems to generally hate Reina for being "The Light" and yet she has a strange attraction to the girl. Tomoyo had a chance to kill Reina but she couldn't bring herself to do it because of a voice inside her head. Tomoyo has purple hair that stops above her shoulders; she has narrowed brown eyes that are hidden behind glasses a majority of the time. Tomoyo possess an oval-shaped face. She stands at 5'7 with a petite figure.

**Akira Yamada **is a 25-year old underground leader who has connections with the Black Book Club. Akira has a spiritual background and is actually a childhood friend of Kamui's. Akira is skilled in marksmanship, like Sniper, he has the ability to make any small object into a flying bullet that can pierce through even the strongest of spiritual shields. Akira also has the ability of revocation, meaning he can disable a curse or spell with his blood. Akira has amoral personality and he is also a bit antisocial. Akira has shaggy midnight blue hair and hazel eyes. He stands at 6'2 with an athletic build.

**Chiyoko Shimizu **is a 13-year old is a prostitute who suffers from Schizophrenia though her disease has nothing to do with being psychotic and extremely manipulative. Chiyoko enjoys killing because she has no conscious in fact she laughs when she killed her three-year old sister and feels no guilt. Ryouichi suggests that she simply loves the smell and sight of fear and blood. Chiyoko has the power of combustion and is skilled at wielding a knife which she can manipulate to explode on contact. Chiyoko has bright green eyes and light brown hair in curly pigtails. She often carries a stuffed teddy bear with its eye ripped out and a missing leg.

**Eiji Kobayashi **is a 16-year old high school student who is the grandson of a priest. Eiji uses the dark arts to summon creatures from other dimensions. Eiji's mind has slowly been taken over due to his dark arts use; he actually could have been a candidate for the Dragon of Heaven if he could have controlled his powers and kept his sanity. Eiji has dark red hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a small scar on the right side of his neck. He stands at 5'9.

**Souta Hanakawa **is a 31-year old lawyer who has the ability of psychometry (learn by touch, also known as mimicry) and precognition (seeing the future) though this ability only allows him to see two minutes in the future though it's very useful in battle. Souta has amoral and cold personality that tends to be even more frightening than Chiyoko's or Ryouichi's simply because no one knows what he's thinking. Souta is calculating and cruel. He is short-tempered and harsh. Souta has short cropped dark brown hair and piercings blue eyes. Souta is a bit on the buff side and stands at 6'3.

**Takashi Saitou **is a 26-year old business man who has power over earthquakes and rocks. Takashi is a mild narcissistic though he is actually kind. Takashi has a connection with animals and plants, he somehow befriends Nanami and Reina one day at the park even though he knows Reina is on the opposite side. He witnessed his mother torture his father for a week then killed him in front of Takashi before committing suicide herself. Takashi has sky blue hair and stormy grey eyes. He stands at 5'12.

**Dragons Of Heaven**: _The Seven Seals_

**Kaede** **Fujihara** is a 29-year old shrine maiden who is responsible for the Ryuujimi Shrine. Kaede specializes in summoning earth spirits to aid her in battle. She is a serious and cold-hearted appearing woman who is actually kind. She can be the younger version of Genkai though she is not as harsh or violent as the martial arts master. Kaede has a habit of scolding and lecturing. Kaede has no family since they have long since passed away. Kaede has light brown hair that is usually pulled into a high ponytail that reaches to her shoulder blades. She possesses an oval shaped face. Her eyes are slightly narrowed and a milk chocolate color. She stands around 5'9 with a slender frame. Her spirit shield is in the shape of a prism.

**Seiji** **Miyamoto** is a 20-year old student who attends the same college as Reina. He is studying to earn his major in psychology. Seiji has control over wind and electricity. He has strong spirit awareness that rivals Reina and Kuwabara's. Seiji is laid-back but very mature and intelligent though he has a habit of teasing and purposely annoying people with smart ass comments. He can be calculating but kind. Seiji is the only child of his divorced and estranged parents. Seiji has messy white-blonde hair that frames his face in curls with piercing blue eyes. He is only 5'10 with an athletic build. His spirit shield is a pyramid.

**Aoi** **Kokawa** is an 18-year old highschool student who happens to come from a long line of shamans. Despite her background, Aoi has control over technology such as computers, phones, and other electronics. Aoi is very intelligent and observant but she is bubbly and easily excited. Aoi has three sisters who she lives with. She has sky blue hair that is cropped into a bob with long bangs held back by a white headband. Aoi has lavender, round-shape eyes with freckles scattered across the top of her nose. She has a round-shape face. Aoi has noticeable dimples when she smiles. Aoi stands at 5'6 with a petite build but is well-endowed. Her spirit shield is in the form of a cube.

**Hisao** **Ishida** is a 44-year old an aspiring astrologist and chemistry teacher from the college Reina and Seiji attends. He is loud, a bit weird, and perverted though he can be serious and dangerous. Hisao lost his wife a year before the start of the story from cancer and has an adult daughter who lives with her fiancé. Hisao has graying black hair and grey eyes that are framed by glasses. He has a bit of a tanned complexion and stands at 6'3. He is a bit more muscular than man around his age. Hisao has control over illusions and explosions. His spirit shield is a sphere.

**Michael Daniels** is a 17-year old African-American transfer student who knows about his fate as a Dragon. He is actually a distant cousin of Reina. Michael, who usually goes by "Mikey", has power of magic just like Reina though his is more water based. Michael has black hair that falls over his hazel eyes with a bright smile on his face. Michael is a milder version of Yusuke because he enjoys fighting, hates attending school, but he is also insightful and cheerful. He is muscular but lean and stands at 5'11. Michael's spirit shield is in the shape of an octagon.

**Alexandra Rousseau** is a 27-year old French-American business woman who is oversees in Japan for supposedly business purposes which is a lie since she knows her fate. Alexander has power over fire and magnetic fields. She has dark red hair that stops at her waist and amber colored almond-eyes. She has a heart-shaped face. She stands at 5'9 with a model-like body. Alexander is a refined and calculating woman who enjoys teasing both genders with her sex appeal. She seems to have a soft spot for Michael and Reina. Her spirit shield is a cylinder.

* * *

There will be a few more characters mentioned but these are the ones who are important in the first ten or so chapters. I hope these will help people who get confused or like knowing what the characters look like of course I couldn't give everything away so it's as vague as possibile with a bit of background info.


End file.
